Toralei Stripe/merchandise
Toralei Stripe was trademarked on May 27, 2011 and again on November 15, 2012. Her first doll came out in Early November, 2011. As of August 01, 2014, her doll number totals 8 and makes up 2.44% of the entire Monster High doll collection. Few other merchandise of her is available. Dolls Campus Stroll :Toralei wears a sleeveless red tunic with diagonal black and white stripes. She combines this with a short, black leather jacket with studded collar and red lining, and a pair of black torn pants. She sports mismatched red gloves, the one on the right being a plain glove only covering the index finger and the thumb, the one on the left being a full glove sporting silver studs and a back-hole. There's an orange scarf with a Skullette mark around her neck and a golden belt with silver buckle and Skullette imprint loosely secured around her waist. She wears three piercings in her ears - a silver stud in each and a silver ring in her left ear. She has black converse wedges with red heels, open toes, red shoelaces, and silver ankle-studs. Her makeup is bubblegum pink, forest green, and grey eyeshadow, and her lipstick is deep pink. :The doll comes with a red and black handbag with a scratchmark over it and a yarn-based cat toy for strap, a Sweet Fangs figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. :Both Toralei's San Diego Comic-Con International display and her stockphoto show her with an orange brush and orange doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Maul Session :Toralei wears a black shirt with diagonal silver-dotted lines, combined with an orange and black checkered scarf. She sports a horizontal tiger print skirt in black and silver, as well as a silver studded belt. She wears white 3D glasses with one red lens and one blue lens. Her shoes are black with wedge heels and open toes. Draped over them are orange bandanas, and the front is decorated with silver studs. The outfit comes with a black and orange bag with a studded silver frame and handle and a stylized catface print, two yellow movie tickets, and a blue box of dead mice candy. Go Monster High Team!!! : Toralei wears a fearleading outfit, consisting of a black V-neck, sleeveless shirt and a matching miniskirt. The neckline of the shirt is trimmed with hot pink, the chest area is printed with the white and pink Monster High school logo, and the shirt is hemmed with jagged pink and white stripes. The black skirt also has the same stripes on its hem. Her white sneakers have lightning bolt-shaped heels, black shoelaces, and black sides lined with pink. She carries a black messenger bag with a zip, Monster High logo, and pink and white straps. She has a silver stud earring in her right ear and two hoops in her left ear. Her makeup is identical to her basic's. She comes in a 3-pack with Meowlody and Purrsephone in identical outfits, three Skullette megaphones: black, pink, white, a brush, and three doll stands. Power Ghouls As Catastrophe, Toralei wears a grey jumpsuit with vermillion and orange scratch mark stripes, and a black collar. Her Skullette, fading from orange to white from the top, decorates the chest area. She has a silver belt with a dangling orange feather inspired by a cat toy, and black fingerless gloves. Each of her red boots have moulded stripes on it, a silver zip running down the side, black studded soles and conical curved heels, like claws. Her accessories include a studded black mask with three cat whiskers protruding out from each side, a red studded cat collar, and a silver studded bracelet (with mice) on each hand. Her hair is pulled back and wrapped around her ears at the sides, her lipstick is red, and she had three black ear piercings: one stud on each ear and a ring on her left. This doll comes with a stand, brush, and comic booklet featuring Catastrophe. Coffin Bean Ghoul's Alive! Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Ghoul Sports Costumes Power Ghouls Toralei Stripe Costume Power Ghouls Costume Spectra, Frankie, and Toralei.jpg Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:Power Ghouls Category:Coffin Bean Category:Ghoul's Alive! Category:Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Category:Ghoul Sports